Leurs Vengeances
by MissZabiniVolturi
Summary: Elle voulait se venger. En réalité, c'était son souhait le plus cher. Tout reposait sur elle, Rose Weasley. Puis il était arrivé. Comment aurait-elle pu deviner qui se cachait sous ce masque d'obsidienne qui avait conquis son coeur? Et si ils avaient plus en commun que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer? "Nous ne sommes pas si différents, Weasley. Aide moi."


**Leurs Vengeances**

"Elle voulait se venger. En réalité, c'était son souhait le plus cher. Tout reposait sur elle, Rose Weasley. Puis il était arrivé. Comment aurait-elle pu deviner qui se cachait sous ce masque d'obsidienne qui avait conquis son coeur?"

Nouvelle histoire, nouveaux personnages... Bref, voici le Prologue, et j'attends vos commentaires!

* * *

-Rose, ma chérie. Tu dois partir. Rose, maman va s'en aller, Rose...

Une femme brune aux traits émaciés serra une enfant contre sa poitrine. Son enfant. Elle l'embrassa sur le front avec l'énergie du désespoir.

-Rosie, maman t'aime. Papa t'aime. Nous t'aimons tellement...

La fillette aux cheveux roux leva les yeux vers sa mère.

-Où est papa ?

Hermione Granger, car c'était bien elle, étouffa un sanglot.

-Tout... Tout ira bien, mon amour. Tu es forte, tu peux y arriver. Quand le moment sera venu, pose ton doigt sur le crochet, il t'emmènera en sécurité.

-Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

Hermione Granger, les yeux déjà éteins, caressa lentement la joue de sa fille.  
-Il n'y a qu'une seule place. Tu te souviens ? La troisième règle élémentaire du transplanage...

Rose hocha la tête.

-Quand reviendras-tu ?

Hermione se redressa et fit face à la porte, non sans avoir poussé Rose derrière elle.

-Mon temps ici est révolu, Rosie. Mais toi, tu peux faire encore tellement... Bats toi, n'abandonne jamais. Souviens toi que seule la vérité t'aidera. N'abandonne jamais ma Rose. Jamais.

Elle conclut sa tirade en tremblant. Ils arrivaient, elle pouvait le sentir.

-Il faut que tu partes Rose.

La fillette secoua la tête.

-Non ! Je reste avec toi maman !

-Rose !

La porte d'entrée explosa, les projetant au sol. Déjà, les rires hystériques de Bellatrix Lestrange résonnaient dans la maison.

-Rose !

Hermione plaça dans les mains de sa fille un crochet de Basilic et la poussa dans le placard attenant.

-Je vais les retenir Rosie, il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets. Je t'aime ma Rose. Je t'aime tant...

La porte du placard se referma, et Rose se pencha. Grâce à la pâle clarté de la lune, elle put voir sa mère se saisir de sa baguette et se placer face à la porte d'entrée, déterminée.

-_Salveo Maleficia, Contra Nox, Legitima verra_...

Les sortilèges de protection allèrent entourer la porte de la chambre d'une lueur bleutée. Rose sursauta en sentant le crochet trembler. Le départ était imminent.

-Maman !

Hermione se retourna et adressa à sa fille un sourire lumineux, magnifique.

-Nous nous reverrons, Rose. Je t'aime, chérie.

Et la porte explosa, projetant l'ancienne Gryffondor à travers la pièce. Elle s'écroula sur un meuble, touchée à la tête. La suite se passa comme au ralentit. Trois Mangemorts entrèrent dans l'ancienne chambre et s'approchèrent d'elle en riant. Le premier d'entre eux sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la brune, sous les yeux effarés de Rose, tétanisée par la peur.

-Alors, Sang de Bourbe, vas-tu enfin nous dire où se cache ton ami Potter ?

Hermione sourit faiblement.

-Quand il gèlera en Enfer, Malefoy. L'Armée de Dumbledore !

Le crochet trembla plus violemment, et Rose sentit qu'une force magique l'attirait. La fillette résista, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle était faible.

-Endoloris !

Le sortilège atteint sa mère en pleine poitrine. Le hurlement qui s'en suivit fit tomber Rose à terre, recroquevillée, les mains sur les oreilles, le crochet tremblant sur le sol.

Mais elle ne manqua pas une seconde de la scène suivants. Elle entendit tous les cris d'agonie de sa mère, les craquements de ses os, le sang qui jaillissait. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle se leva silencieusement, les yeux vides, et fixa la pièce. Les Mangemorts étaient tous autour de sa mère, qui gisait dans un bain de sang, les yeux grands ouverts. Ainsi était morte la plus grande sorcière de son temps.

Rose hurla, projeta un cri presque bestial qui attira vers le placard les Mangemort les plus proches. Trop tard. Le portoloin s'illumina soudain fortement, et la fillette disparut, à demi consciente.

Bellatrix Lestrange défonça la porte d'un coup de pied et jura.

-La petite Sang de Bourbe...

Lucius Malefoy, d'une voix plus chevrotante après toutes ces années, donna l'ordre de se replier.

-Nous l'aurons bientôt, comme tous les autres. Viens, Bella.

Rose se sentit comme arrachée, tirée par le nombril vers une destination mystérieuse. Le monde tournoya, et elle eut l'impression de le survoler intégralement, jusqu'à se sentir chuter. Elle s'en fichait. Elle était comme anesthésiée. Seuls les cris de sa mère perçaient son indifférence. Ils résonnaient, tournaient en boucle dans son cerveau, comme la mélodie atroce d'un étrange concerto. Les craquements de ses os, les bruits de déchirement qui hantaient sa mémoire. Elle ne voyait rien d'autre, ne sentait rien d'autre. Aussi ne se rendit-elle compte de rien quand elle atterrit violemment sur un sol inégal, sa peluche dans une main, l'autre toujours serrée autour du vieux crochet.

Elle connaissait l'endroit dans lequel elle était. Son cerveau refusait cependant de le reconnaître. Elle connaissait ces visages, mais ne pouvait les nommer. Un seul se dégagea de la masse grouillante.

-Teddy...

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus se précipita et la souleva, la serrant contre lui à l'étouffer.

-Tout va bien, chérie. Je suis là. Je suis là. Nous sommes tous là.

Peu à peu, les bruits semblèrent devenir plus précis, et Rose sortit quelques instants de sa torpeur.

-Maman...

Un hurlement dans son crâne lui répondit, et elle plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles en gémissant. Elle sentit qu'on l'arrachait aux bras de Teddy et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

-Rose, Rose. Je t'en prie, dis moi où est ta maman.

La voix d'Harry Potter ne parvint pas à faire cesser les hurlements qui résonnaient dans son crâne. Rien n'y parvint. Rien n'y parviendrai jamais.

La jeune Weasley s'évanouit, retombant dans les bras de son protecteur.

Teddy Lupin regarda les membres de l'Ordre, atterré. Tous avaient comprit dès qu'ils avaient vu Rose. Ils les avaient trouvées. Et Hermione avait utilisé son dernier plan. Elle avait sauvé sa fille au détriment de sa vie. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait transplaner depuis sa planque, et elle avait préféré sauver la dernière chose qui comptait. Rose.

Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Le poids des années se voyaient toujours plus avec les années. Des rides commençaient à apparaître, et une profonde lassitude marquait ses traits. Le monde avait changé. Les saisons s'étaient succédées, les Ténèbres s'étaient installés. Il était revenu. Et la paix, toute notion de liberté, de justice, allaient disparaître. Une troisième guerre se profilait. Et celle-ci ne serait pas gagnée par des adolescents. Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils croyaient. Car si ils connaissaient leurs exploits respectifs, ils commençaient à peine à percevoir la puissance des forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Plus d'hésitations, plus d'erreurs. Le monde allait tomber sur sa coupe, et pour de bon. Et les anciens héros ne pourraient rien y faire. En vérité, il ne restait plus que le survivant, affligé par la perte de ses deux comparses de toujours et par celle de son épouse, Ginny Weasley. Tant de morts en si peu de temps. Lui même n'avait pas voulu y croire, son attitude rappelant celle de Cornelius Fudge en d'autre temps. La conservation d'une sérénité illusoire. Qu'il avait brusquement quittée. Le brun se leva et quitta silencieusement la cuisine. Il était temps d'organiser la résistance.

* * *

So?

J'attends vos reviews!

XXX

MZV


End file.
